freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting the Freshman 15
'Definition' Also called the “First Year Fatties” in Australia, the freshman 15 refers to the weight typically gained by college students during their freshman year.(Wikipedia) In actuality, it is very rare for students to actually gain 15 pounds in their first year at college. A recent study at Auburn University revealed that freshman gained an average 2.1 pounds in 2010. In a similar study at Alabama Southern, freshmen gained an average 10.8 pounds.(Sareen Gropper) Although it seems freshmen are not gaining 15 entire pounds, there still seems a general trend of weight gain in college. 'Causes of the Freshman 15' Freshman15.com, a website wholly dedicated to addressing the problem of weight gain in college states that, “College Freshmen seem to be the most susceptible to gaining weight their first semester (or year) at college, mostly attributed to a severe lifestyle change.”(Chris Phillips) Most college students experience more freedom in college than they have ever had before. Many of these changes can actually result in weight gain. The aforementioned study at Alabama Southern showed the predominant causes of weight gain to be: ''-Late-night snacking 20.8%'' ''-Cafeteria food selection 12.9%'' ''-Social eating 11.9%'' ''-Irregular schedule 11.9%'' ''-General stress 10.9%'' ''-Decreased activity 10.9%'' ''-Lack of "healthy foods" 8.9%'' ''-Social drinking 6.9%'' (Sareen Gropper) Essentially all of these causes result from drastic changes in the lives of freshmen. Before college, most children have set mealtimes established by their parents or guardians which dictate when they can eat. In college, students can eat whenever and whatever they want. Students also experience a different and usually greater workload. Studying and homework often results in a lack of sleep which is surprisingly a major catalyst for stress and weight gain. In an interview for Webmd.com, Dr. Michelle May explains “"When you don't get enough sleep, your body experiences physiological stress and, biochemically, you store fat more efficiently."(Kathleen M Zelman) 'Susceptibility to Weight Gain by Gender' On average, females are more likely to gain weight in college than males. In the article “Male VS. Female Weight Loss” published on Livestrong.com, Rebecca Bragg reports that “For optimal health, body fat should amount to 18 to 30 percent of a woman's weight, but only 10 to 25 percent of a man's, but once acquired, fat tends to be more difficult for women to burn off than for men.” Other factors related to college itself are that female college students “Tend to snack on junk food more often than male college students.” and “...Use food to socialize with their friends more than boys.” (Kristen Bryda and Jenny Cooper) 'Solution to the Freshman 15' Diet The ultimate source of the freshman 15 is food. Thus the primary solution is to eat moderately and eat healthily. It is common knowledge that junk food is unhealthy, and in excess, will cause gains in fat percentage and weight. Therefore, limiting junk food intake will result in weight loss. Maintaining a healthy diet is a sure way to stay in shape. Athletes are probably the best model for optimal dieting. Jack McGinness, an aspiring cross country walk-on at the University of Georgia described his strict diet in an interview: “First of all, I never skip meals. However, I try to never eat to the point of being stuffed. I also try to never reach a point where I am starving to death. I try to eat throughout the day. I stay away from sugar as much as possible and I stay away from refined carbohydrates. I eat a lot of complex carbs. Also, I try to eat a small meal after a run made up of a ratio of four grams of carbohydrates per one gram of protein. I try to eat more carbs in the morning and more protein in the afternoon. A typical post run meal would be a smoothie followed by brown rice with a veggie stir-fry, three glasses of water, a salad, granola and yogurt, and maybe a piece of chicken. I also try and stay hydrated during the day. I always drink two large glasses of cold water when I wake up. This will speed up your metabolism for the day.” (Jack McGinness) This is an example of a near ideal diet. Such a diet is quite difficult to maintain. However, the average student does not need to conform to such a strict regimen to stay healthy. Moderation is key. Occasionally, it is permissible to somewhat indulge in unhealthy food. This should be balanced with a good amount of vegetables, fruit, and other low-fat foods. At the University of Georgia, the dining halls are a great asset and a great temptation for those trying to fight the freshman 15. All of UGA’s dining halls have fantastic healthy and unhealthy options. Choosing the correct foods is key to combating weight loss. 'Exercise' The second most important factor of weight loss after dieting, is exercise. Adults between the ages of 18 and 30 should exercise at least 30 minutes a day, five times a week to stay in shape. (Goodhealth). For optimal health, experts suggest two or three days of strength training, and three to five days of cardio-based exercise.(Fitwatch). Strength training includes any exercise that places resistance on one’s muscles. This would include weight lifting, pushups, and pull-ups. Cardio is short for “cardiovascular” which refers to the heart. Cardio exercise deals with physical activity that raises one’s heart rate. This includes running, rowing, tennis, and nearly every other sport. The University of Georgia is fully equipped to meet every student’s exercising needs. The Ramsey Center provides a plethora of indoor fitness options including weight rooms, swimming pools, racquetball courts, and much more. For those who wish to exercise outside, there are tennis and basketball courts, soccer fields, batting cages, and various other outdoor facilities located around campus. Sleep Getting the proper amount of sleep is another very important contributor to weight loss. “Scientists have gone to great lengths to fully understand sleep's benefits. In studies of humans and other animals, they have discovered that sleep plays a critical role in immune function, metabolism, memory, learning, and other vital functions.” (Healthysleep). Sleep recharges the body. It allows muscles a chance to heal. One of sleep’s most important factors is that it regulates the metabolism. Metabolism controls how the body processes food. If the body’s metabolism is not functioning properly from lack of sleep, the body will begin to store unnecessary fat. Lack of sleep is a huge factor for the freshman 15 and should be avoided if possible. Discipline The freshman 15 is easily avoidable at the University of Georgia. UGA offers its student a multitude of healthy food options and fitness facilities. The only thing required of students in this regard, is discipline. Most freshmen are experiencing independence for the first time in their life. They have to make the choice to eat healthy. They have to make the choice to go to the gym. They have to make the choice to go to sleep. Works Cited Bragg, Rebecca. “Male Vs. Female Weight Loss.”''Livestrong.com''. Demand Media, Inc. May 26, 2011. Web. 1 Nov. 2011. Bryda, Kristen and Cooper, Jenny. “How the Freshman 15 Impacts Girls & Boys.”''eHow: health''. Demand Media, Inc. 2011. Web. 1 Nov. 2011. Contributing Authors. “Benefits of Sleep.” Healthysleep.med. A resource from the Division of Sleep Medicine at Harvard Medical School. Web. 6 Nov. 2011. Contributing Authors. “How Often Should You Exercise?” Fitwatch.com. Fitwatch Inc. 2011. Web. 6 Nov. 2011. Contributing Authors. “How Often Should You Exercise?.” Goodhealth.com. Seton Healthcare Family. September 5, 2008. Web. 6 Nov. 2011. Gropper, Sareen. "Body Image And Body Satisfaction For College Freshmen: Investigation Into The Fabled "Freshman 15." International Journal Of Health & Wellness 1.1 (2011): 117-126. Academic Search Complete. Web. 31 Oct. 2011. McGinness, Jack. Personal interview. 31 Oct. 2011. Phillips, Chris. Freshman15.com. Copyright 2011. Web. 1 Nov. 2011. "Ramsey Center." Image. Visit.uga.edu. Web. 6 Nov. 2011. "Scale." Image. Bistromd.com. Web. 6 Nov. 2011. "Snelling." Image. Uga.edu/foodservice. Web. 6 Nov. 2011. Wikipedia contributors. "Freshman fifteen." Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, 8 Oct. 2011. Web. 1 Nov. 2011. Zelman, Kathleen M. “Five Surprising Reasons You're Gaining Weight.”''Webmd.com''. WebMD, LLC. 2005. Web. 1 Nov. 2011. Category:Health